1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a mounting assembly for a vehicle wherein the mounting assembly has an insulator for isolating vibration and controlling the total movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting assemblies for vehicles are well known in the art. Mounting assemblies of the prior art come in a variety of forms and are used in numerous applications. For example, mounting assemblies are frequently used to isolate vibration and control movements of a vehicle frame relative to a vehicle body. These types of mounting assemblies, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,777; 5,799,930; and 6,361,096, include a support housing mounted to the vehicle frame and a carrier mounted to a vehicle body. The carrier is coupled to the support housing through one or more insulators and a bolt.
Mounting assemblies are also frequently used for wheel suspension systems. Examples of such mounting assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,977; 4,478,396; 5,248,134; 5,330,166; 5,975,505; 6,076,794; and 6,260,835. Each of these mounting assemblies include a rigid support housing mounted to a chassis or frame of a vehicle. A piston rod extends from the wheel suspension system through the support housing. One or more insulators couple the piston rod to the support housing and allow for some relative movement of the piston rod relative to the support housing. The insulators isolate vibrations of the piston rod during an application of a force from the wheel suspension system, without causing excessive displacement.
The prior art mounting assemblies for both the vehicle body and the wheel suspension system are typically formed of an elastomeric rubber or cellular polyurethane material. Further, the prior art insulators are usually molded to the respective portions of the mounting assembly. Molding the insulators within the mounting assemblies creates an additional time consuming process during the manufacture of these assemblies.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,396, the prior art has recognized the deficiencies with molding the insulators and has contemplated forming the insulators separately from the mounting assemblies. In particular, the insulators of the '396 patent are formed into two pieces and then disposed within the mounting assembly. Although the insulator design of the '396 patent is an improvement over the prior art, this design has likewise had a number of deficiencies.